1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor chip. More particularly, this invention relates to a semiconductor chip with metal circuit layers and bumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advances that have been made in the information technology industry, it is no longer difficult to get quickly the information faraway. To achieve this goal, information technology companies with great competition produce more efficient products. With the evolution of the information industry, the latest generation of IC chips has, overall, a greater number of functions than before. Due to the improvements in the semi-conductor technology, the improvement in the production capacity of copper manufacturing process and to innovative circuitry designs, the majority of signal transmissions can be made within a single IC chip. However, this development has led to decreased functional efficiency in such chips.
Regarding the package for the liquid crystal display panel, multiple gold bumps are generally formed on the driver IC chip, and then multiple inner leads of a flexible TAB substrate is connected to the gold bumps. The method for bonding the inner leads to the gold bumps may include Gold-to-Gold eutectic bonding or Gold-to-Tin solder bonding. The gold bumps on the driver IC chip can be bonded to the gold layer or tin layer formed on the inner leads.
Alternatively, the gold bump can be pressed into the anisotropic conductive paste (ACP) or the anisotropic conductive film (ACF) after the anisotropic conductive paste (ACP) or the anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is formed over a glass substrate or thin film substrate. The driver IC chip can be electrically connected to the glass substrate or thin film substrate via the metal particles gathered in the anisotropic conductive paste (ACP) or the anisotropic conductive film (ACF).
In the prior art, there is no circuit lines formed over a passivation layer of the driver chip for the above-mentioned electronic package.